Mirror Mirror
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Ichigo made a huge mistake and if he doesn't fix what he did now he could lose Grimmjow forever. Grimmichi songfic, yaoi/rated T for Grimmy's mouth


**Mirror Mirror**

_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_

Rain poured outside his window like the anger coming down on his heart. He wanted to look in the mirror that was hanging on the wall and pretend that he was the superior one, like what had happened didn't effect him whatsoever.

_Why don't I like the **man**_** (changed from original)**_I see_  
_The one who's standing right in front of me_  
_Why don't I think before I speak_  
_I should have listened to that voice inside me_  
_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_  
_To say the kind of things I said last night_

Ichigo had shouted at him the night before, now he couldn't even remember what for, he had said that he didn't need him and that he wished that he didn't even exist in his life.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled as he punched the wall.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
M__irror mirror lie to me  
__Show me what I wanna see_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_

Something had shattered within Ichigo when that front door slammed shut when Grimmjow left that night, but he pushed it aside, yelled again, then kicked over the coffee table. That night he didn't care where he went or if he ever came back, but now his insides were aching painfully with guilt, regret, and worry.

_Why did I let you walk away_  
_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_  
_I let my pride get in the way_  
_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_  
_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_  
_Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
__Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ichigo asked the Ichigo in the mirror even though he knew it would only mimic him not reply. Ichigo ran down the stairs, skipping a step as he went. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door. He totally frogot the fact that it was raining.

_If only wishes could be dreams_  
_And all my dreams could come true_  
_There would be two of us standing here in front of you_  
_If you could show me that someone that I used to be_  
_Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo said his name aloud. Tears pricked the corners of his almond brown eyes. Memories of fun, sweet, kawaii, even akward moments of their love flashed across his mind. He knew where Grimmjow was and he was going to go to him and hold him, tell his blue haired **(his hair is NOT teal!)** psychopath lover how much he really loved him. He was going to ask for forgivness even if that meant he had to get on his hands and knees and beg for it. He tripped a few times, but he got back up and kept going, completely ignoring the fact that his sneackers were sopping wet.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Ichigo reached the door of Urahara's shop and knocked on it. It was only a minute later that _he_, the former Sexta himself, came to the door.

"What do you want?" He scowled when he saw it was Ichigo. He was angry, he had every right to be, but it wasn't just anger...

"Grimmjow...I...I...I didn't..." Ichigo knew what he wanted to say, but he was too upset, too worked up to get them out of his mouth correctly. He stared into those ice cold blue eyes and teared up again.

"Ch. I don't have time for this." Grimmjow turned and started walking away.

"No wait, please!" Ichigo ran after him, he wrapped his arm around the Pantera, his Pantera, and buried his face into his back and cried, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything I said...I swear I didn't mean it...You mean everything to me Grimmjow...and I love you so much...I'll understand if you never want to see me again...just please...just please say you forgive me...please...I love you..." Ichigo was crying his eyes out into Grimmjow's shirt at this point. He didn't care if he looked weak to Grimmjow, he was so filled guilt and heartaching pain that he couldn't help but cry.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Ichigo's eyes widened, he wrapped his arms around himself, he started to cry even harder as he fell to his knees when Grimmjow pulled away and walked into the house section of the building. His eyes clamped shut when a stinging sensation filled his eyes. He was shivering from total heartbreak and the cold. His eyes flew open when he heard footsteps stop in front of him. He looked up to see Grimmjow standing there with a huge, plush, soft, white towel in his hand.

Grimmjow kneeled down, "C'mer let's dry ya off before ya catch a fuckin' cold." Grimmjow placed the towel over Ichigo's damp hair and started rubbing. Ichigo sat there sniffling, he refused to look at Grimmjow. Suddenly the rubbing stopped, Ichigo's chin was grabbed by a fight caloused thumb and pointer and lifted. Ichigo found himself staring into the eyes of the Pantera with his bloodshot, stinging eyes.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow, I'm so sorry..." Ichigo hiccupped a sob as tears came again.

"Shut up..." Grimmjow said gently, which was rare for him, but his shinigami was the only one he showed this side of himself to. Grimmjow's soft sweet lips pressed against Ichigo's licking his bottom lip softly. Ichigo started crying again, he threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck, and kissed him with all the strength that was left in him. Grimmjow kissed back as he pulled the weeping shinigami unto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Grimmjow let the red head on him explore his mouth with his quivering tongue, usually Grimmjow would win dominance over his berry, but this was Ichigo's night.

They soon pulled apart for much needed oxygen, they pressed their foreheads together as they filled their lungs. Grimmjow carressed Ichigo's wet cheek, "Don't cry anymore baby, I forgive you." Grimmjow said giving him a smile. Ichigo smiled as final tear ran down from his eye, Grimmjow kissed it away.

"I love you, Grimm." Ichigo smiled at the Arrancar.

"I love you too, Ichi." Grimmjow's hands ran up Ichigo's chest, until they reached his cheeks. He took Ichigo's face in his hands and pulled him into another kiss.

"Come home?" Ichigo wondered as he moved in on Grimmjow's neck.

"Not tonight it's fuckin' raining and there's no way you're going out there again, you'll catch your death for sure Ichi." Grimmjow ran a hand through Ichigo hair, "We'll go home tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled against the Sexta's pulse, "Okay."

Ichigo hugged Grimmjow tightly and smiled to himself, "I knew somehow it was a good idea to keep that mirror..."

_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me..._

**_FIN_**

**_This is my first ever Grimmichi fanfic._**

**_Comment and review!_**

**_"Mirror Mirror" by M2M_**


End file.
